jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Oxalaia quilombensis hadeni
Oxalaia is the proposed King of the Dinosaurs, about 65ft (19 Meters) and 30 Tons (60,000 Pounds). With it's sail, it is about 30 feet tall (9 Meters). It has around 50 Tons bite force, making it the strongest animal ever to have lived. Their only prime enemies are Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus, as that depsite being weaker than Oxalaia, Oxalaia are sometimes killed by the creatures, alebeit rarely. Contrary to popular belief, they are not hybrids. Rather, a mutated version of an early South American Spinosaur, under the same name. {Peenut2k7, if you really really overdo Oxalaia (Like saying it can kill the moon), just like you said about T-Rex-U ,I'll delete the page.} Strengths Oxalaia are almost nothing but strength, as their 50 ton bite force is one of the only ones to exceed the weight of the creature itself, not to mention it's 20 inch claws on it's 15 foot arms. It is also one of the only creatures more powerful than the afromentioned T-Rex-U, wih it's huge bite force, enough to decapitate any creature in it's path, and it's 15 foot arms which can slap the living crap out of a T-Rex-U. So, yes. There's a reason it's rare to see an Oxalaia carcass. Weaknesses The only weakness of Oxalaia is the environment and larger predators. The T-Rex-U shares the same, if not slightly more, predators. History Oxalaia have an... intresting history. They were created on Isla Tyrannus as a test by some teenagers. Their DNA is, oddly enough, not DNA at all. It's the data from a bootleg Spongebob tape of the episode "Dumped", meaning yes. Oxalaia isn't quite a living being at all. This may be the reason that they have a violent and corrupted personality (wink wink, look up "Bootleg Spongebob". It isn't gonna say anything about Oxalaia though.)! In 2004, a trip from Alan Grant brought up some Oxalaia popularity, and that created a new predator for Oxalaia from sheer dirt. Spinosaurus Rex Robustimus. This is the only predator of the Oxalaia, but Oxalaia still team up and kill them. Oddly enough, they are quite common on Tyrannus and Sorna alike, despite not being seen in TLW: JP and JP III. That is the main history of Oxalaia. Trivia *Oxalaia's backstory had references to a Creepypasta, simply labeled "Spongebob Bootleg". You can view a version without the creepy image of a bloody eyed blinking Spongebob here. Sweet Dreams. *Oxalaia made it's grand debut in "The Sorna Tour", where it was portrayed as the most powerful dinosaur ever. In Pythor's series, Oxalaia was heavily downgraded in favour of the Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus, as well as being far less welcome, to the point of Oxalaia Abuse. *It actually has a slower top speed than T-Rex-U, 40 mph! *It is Co-King of the dinosaurs along with Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Jurassic park IV Kill or be killed Category:Jurassic park VI Category:Jurassic Park V Category:Pythor9449 Category:Peenut2k7 Category:Jurassic Park X Category:Jurassic Park VII Category:Overpowered